Courting Princes
by ChellChell
Summary: Nico Di Angelo, the prince of Malavita Isola (The Underworld Island), has been forced to start courting much to his irritation. Prince Percy has his eyes set on the boy, but Prince Jason also seeks the young Di Angelo. Can either of them win Nico's solitary heart, or will they both be left brokenhearted?
1. A Problem of Two

Being the prince of a wealthy kingdom would seem like you had everything. Money, fame, you name it. Not so much for Nico Di Angelo though since all he ever wanted was just some time to himself. Father always complained about how he didn't have any "people skills" which was partly Nico's fault since he glared at every interviewer that so much as approached him.

Hades, also known as father and occasionally dad, was the king of Malavita Isola or "The Underworld Island" in English. It wasn't as bad as it sound though. There were crystal waters and meadows of strawberries that stretched for miles. Not to mention some parts of the island were filled with obsidian rocks that they mined. That was the reason they were so rich too.

Obsidian was valuable around the world because most people used it for weaponizing. Nico had his own share of obsidian weapons for training, but he mostly stuck with his favorite obsidian iron sword.

"Please move your feet sir." Nico glanced down at the golden eyed girl measuring his right leg. "Hazel, you don't need to call me that. Nico's fine, we're friends after all." Nico said with a chuckle while lifting his feet. "Um, sure si-Nico. Sorry force of habit." Hazel said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Hazel was practically a sister to Nico since Bianca's passing. Nico's heart clenched painfully at the thought of his older sister. Life in the castle actually wasn't so bad when she was around. At least then he had some to talk too through the day.

When she died, the kingdom fell apart for a while. Hades was locked away in the castle, refusing to talk all of the citizens who were lost without him. Nico himself felt empty and depressed as another one of his family was gone forever. His mother died of sickness long before Nico could even remember her face, so Bianca was always a mother to him.

That was all old history now. Things were better, but most people don't mention the deceased princess. Hazel was Bianca's personal servant and now his after Nico personally asked for her. It was a way of remembering his beloved sister to him.

Hazel was also his best friend. She was caring, sweet, and considerate about how antisocial Nico was. She would often lied to people when they asked for his presence, which they laughed about afterwards when they saw the person wandering through the castle looking for Nico.

There were other people around the castle that Nico didn't hate though. And by that he meant Leo and Piper. Piper worked as Nico's personal dresser and made most of his outfits. She was a bit talkative at times, but it helped distract Nico from his usual work. Leo was the blacksmith for the castle and constructed most of the weaponry. He actually made Nico's favorite sword for his eleventh birthday.

"You excited?" Hazel had moved from measuring his pants leg to his shoulders. Nico could see her smiling reflection next to him in the three way mirror. "Are you kidding? I'm just bursting with joy." Nico replied sarcastically. "Oh come on. It's not that bad and it doesn't take too long. You rejected the last five pretty fast so you must be used to it by now."

Nico scoffed at his friend's comment. He turned around so she could tighten the pants a bit, Piper had made them too large for the bony prince. "I never like them and it's a chore to spend the whole day with someone just so I can tell them go away in the end."

Nico always hated courting especially because Hades picked all the suitors. Before it used to be because they were girls. He had told his father about him being homosexual after the second suitor had tried to kiss him. It was a long conversation with a lot of yelling, but eventually Hades grudgingly accepted the way he was.

The kingdom took the fact surprising better than his own father, which was a big relief for the young prince. Now if only Hades could find a suitor that didn't bored Nico to death. The most recent one was a spoiled brat with no sense of humor who only talked about himself all day long. What was his name again? Something with a "H".

"Okay, I think I'm...done." Hazel said before stepping back to observe her work. Nico was wearing a ridiculously white poofy shirt traced with lace under a coal black jacket along with a loose pair of black pants that would probably fall off if he tried to walk a few feet. "I hate it." Nico said with an annoyed look.

"Yeah me too. Piper wasn't always the best dresser for your style though." Hazel said with a laugh. "Hand me my actually wearable clothes please?" Nico sighed as he took off the outfit with distaste. Hazel handed Nico his oversized gray t-shirt that had a dark skull imprinted on the front along with his ebony skinny jeans.

"Much better." Nico said as he slipped the shirt over his head. "So, you ready?" Hazel asked as she threw the hideous outfit in the trash. "There's not much to be ready for." Nico groaned as he headed out of the dressing room with Hazel walking behind him. Another day, another suitor.

Just because he turned fourteen a few months ago, he suddenly needed someone to be by his side? He technically didn't even have to start courting until he was eighteen, but Hades thought it would be a good idea to start early. Great idea that was. Meet random princes that he didn't know a thing about, much less like to become his first 'boyfriend'.

A few servants greeted the usual 'my prince' to Nico as he headed towards the throne room. It seemed hardly necessary to him, but apparently not to everyone else. "Should I come in?" Nico gave Hazel the usual nod of approval as he pushed through the gigantic doors.

Sitting obviously on the throne was his father who looked a lot less than happy. "You're late." Nico gave a small shrug which earned a punch on the shoulder from Hazel. "What?" Nico whispered to his irritated friend. "Terribly sorry my king, but we had trouble with the prince's choice of clothes." Hazel said with a quick bow.

Hades gave Hazel a small smile and gestured for her to stand. His father, much like Nico, had a soft side for Hazel. Maybe it was because she reminded them both of Bianca. Hades raised an eyebrow at Nico's outfit with disapproval in his gaze. "That hardly seems formal for this event."

"You mean rejecting another idiotic guy? I hardly call that an event." Nico replied snarkily with an eyeroll. He ignored his father's harsher choice of words at him and headed towards his seat. Well seat would be an understatement for the solid obsidian throne he sat on. Also known as the prince's throne, but to Nico it was just the uncomfortable chair that left cramps in his ass after hours of sitting through business.

His glanced at his father who was talking to another servant about food deliveries. He had on his pitch black crown made of obsidian rock, like everything else in the castle, and other rare jewels. A long dark velvet cape that seemed to strangely attract the shadows but then again everything about Hades seemed to do that. His father also wore his Victorian suit of pants and jackets that, shockingly was also dark black. Then again almost the whole castle was painted in that color.

"Your suitors are sadly going to be late." Hades said with frustrated sigh, turning to face Nico. "Who cares an-wait. Suitors? As in plural, like more than one guy?!" Nico practically screamed with a glare at his king. Hades glared right back equally menacing, causing a few servants to glance nervously at the scene.

"There was a mistake with the dates and your suitors stubbornly wouldn't change their minds. So be the proper prince your suppose to be and deal with it." Hades calmly stated even though Nico could see the fiery anger in his inky black eyes.

Nico gritted his teeth and turned away from his scowling father. Hazel was on his left giving him an understanding look. "Hey, at least you could get rid of two at once." Hazel whispered with fake enthusiasm. Nico gave her a halfhearted laugh, mostly for her sake. He turned his gaze back towards the entrance doors, waiting impatiently for his two princes to arrive.

/break\

"Percy, would you calm down?" Annabeth said with a giggle. Percy glanced up at the curly haired blonde who was sitting across from him. She was laughing but also looking at him as if he ate too much sugar. "Sorry if I'm meeting the guy of my dreams." He replied with a goofy grin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled encouragingly at the enthusiastic prince. Percy stared out the carriage window, excitedly observing Prince Nico's kingdom. So far it was beautifully filled with forests, lakes, and delicious bakeries. That was the reason they were late for the meet. Percy had practically forced the driver to stop when he caught a whiff of the mouthwatering scent blown from a bakery they past.

He had wanted blue chocolate chip cookies, but surprisingly they didn't have it in blue. Luckily Annabeth had a large bottle of food dye, which she always carried with her for the prince. Annabeth was always prepared for every situation, she was smart that way.

The bag of pastry was still steaming in Percy's hands, filling the carriage with the delectable scent. He wanted to give the Prince of Malavita some as a gift when they got to spend their day together. Anticipation tingled through Percy as the carriage approached the dark castle. "Aren't they colorful?" Annabeth chuckled sarcastically at the charcoal colored palace. "Whatever, I like it." Percy said with a dazed look. Nico Di Angelo was going to be right through those doors. Percy had known about the younger prince long before today.

The first time he had heard about Nico was when he was having fun with Annabeth. She was with him at the beach, since she usually never left his side being his personal servant and all. They were eating blue ice cream together and just talking when he discovered the black haired beauty.

(flashback)

"_When are you going to get a boyfriend?" Percy turned towards his best friend, blushing at the comment. "You know you're old enough to start courting." Annabeth said teasing. "I know, but I really don't care about that sort of stuff. Dad doesn't mind either right?" Annabeth always talked about business for Percy with Poseidon but filled him in after. It was one of the perks of have a majorly intelligent servant and best friend._

"_Actually he wanted me to talk you about that." She was rubbing the back of her neck nervously, but Percy paid no attention to that. "Go ahead." "He thinks you should start looking for a prince now…" Percy practically choked on his ice cream before fisting the dessert down his throat. "W-what?"_

"_I brought photos and some information about some possible suitors. Hey, at least he's letting you choose." Annabeth said reassuringly while handing him a pile of photos and paper. Percy frowned at her and was about to argue or throw the photos into the ocean until his eyes caught something quite interesting._

"_Who's he?" He asked Annabeth as he pointed at the photo on the top of the pile. It had a pale boy with midnight colored hair that sweep over his even darker eyes that were currently glaring in the photo. Pale cheekbones jutted out casting light shadows over his cheeks, hinting that he probably didn't eat much. He didn't look too pleased to have his photo taken, but it just made him all the more attractive._

"_Oh, that's Prince Di Angelo of Malavita Isola. He only recently started courting, but I don't think he's such a good choice Percy." Percy gave her a pout before she explained. "Percy, Malavita? King Hades ring any bells?" "Oh…"_

_Why did it had to be Malavita? His father never got along with King Hades, which could be a problem if he wanted that boy to be his. The two islands used to be at war from what Annabeth told him and there was still some not so secretive grudges between the two. Might take some convincing…_

(end of flashback)

His father of course denied his request but after a few nights of Percy locked in his room refusing to eat anything, he not so happily agreed. It wasn't so easy to get permission from King Hades though. Took some bargaining just for him to agree to the meet, but it was so worth it. Percy had been thinking about the prince nonstop since then and now he could finally meet Nico. It was a dream come true.

"We have arrived my lord." Percy grinned and could barely contain himself as Annabeth opened the door for him. "Let's go lover boy." Percy jumped out giddily and looked up at the obsidian castle. Annabeth had told him that the stone was a major part of the kingdom.

"Let's go!" Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist and ran towards the entrance eagerly. Annabeth laughed and ran behind the child-like prince. There were two tall knights hold large metal spears guarding the door but Percy paid no attention to them. Until they pointed the spears right at his face. "My Lord Jackson I presume?"

Percy yelped and backed up into Annabeth, startled at the sudden inhospitality. He gave a small nod and hid behind his friend. "We've been expecting you, but we need you to wait out here." "Why?" Percy complained, more annoyed now than scared. "We're still waiting for the arrival of Prince Grace." "Who?"

"Prince Grace, the other suitor for his majesty of course." Percy face went slack and was about to storming in and demand why there was a "Prince Grace" involved when Annabeth grabbed both of his shoulders. "Okay, okay calm down. This is a slight surprise, but-" "Slight?!" Percy whispered harshly at her. "But we can still work this out. You still get to spend to the day with the prince just with another suitor, who by the way you need to out charm. Not so hard right?"

Percy could see some doubt in Annabeth's gray eyes and wanted to scream out in frustration. He had been waiting for this day for so long, and apparently there was another guy interested as well. There was no way he was losing Nico Di Angelo to this Grace and that something Percy was determined to accomplish. "Easy."

/break\

There was no one Jason wanted more right now than Nico Di Angelo. He intended on making that boy his and only his. At first he thought it would be easy, considering most people fell under his charms. Then he was told that Percy Jackson, a prince of a neighboring island was also seeking the young Di Angelo. That could be a problem.

"Are you alright my prince?" He glanced over at his brunette servant accompanying him. It was nice to have a friend help him through this, although he didn't know if he would call her a friend per say. "Fine, thank you Reyna."

His kingdom of Empyrean was a strict and organized place. His servants were only to be servants, nothing more as his father puts it. Jason always had a closer relationship, unknown to Zeus of course, to Reyna and Frank though. They treated Jason like an actual human being and not some god that should always be shown respect. That was more like his brother. Ironically it was Hercules who showed Jason to the Malavita prince, well not purposely.

(flashback)

"_Who could be lucky enough to be my beloved?" Hercules hummed as he looked at a photo before discarding it to the 'reject pile'. "I pity that poor soul." Jason mumbled as he flipped through Hercules's rejected photos. They all seemed pretty decent, but apparently not good enough for his perfect sibling. "Dearest brother, none of these meager princes can do. And I simply must have the best." If his brother's ego was any bigger, his head would probably fall off._

_Hercules threw a photo at his face, surprising the Roman to fall off his chair ungracefully. His obnoxious brother laughed while Jason brushed himself off. He was about to punch that smirk off the brunette before he saw the picture that Hercules threw._

_It had a scrawny teenager, maybe a few years younger than Jason, sitting on a throne. His dark crown was too big for his head and tilted to the side a bit, which by the looks of it irritated the prince. His hair was unkempt and stood at odd angles causing shadows to dance over his ghostly complexion. An emotionless expression was plastered on his face and his eyes seemed to be an endless abyss._

_In Jason's opinion, it looked like gods carved that boy. Hercules seemed to notice his brother's distraction and picked up the previously discarded photo. "Looks like someone likes ghost boy." Hercules said with a smug look on his face before throwing the picture in the trash._

"_Keep dreaming little brother. I tried to court that one, but he rejected me. If I can't get that boy, you don't have the slimmest chance." Hercules called as he walked away from the photo spattered table._

(end of flashback)

After that conversation, Jason was determined to win the prince. No so much to show up Hercules, okay maybe a little, but for himself. He genuinely liked the younger prince and couldn't wait to meet him. Jason was surprised when King Hades accepted his request though.

Apparently from what Reyna had told him about the prince of Malavita, he had rejected all of his suitors just after one day with them. That didn't help with Jason's already out of control nervousness. "Sir, I must recommend that you calm down or I might have to throw you out of the carriage." Jason chuckled at the empty threat. Reyna normally tried to amuse him when he was anxious which was one of the reasons she was his best friend.

A bump on the carriage informed them they'd arrived which startled Jason for the ride had seemed almost like an infinity. He gave Reyna a silent nod as they exited, which she returned as they approached the palace. This was how their friendship worked. They acted formal in public, servant and prince but Jason always knew he could rely on Reyna as his friend. They didn't need to communicate to understand each other, they just knew.

As they approached the castle entrance, he caught sight of Prince Jackson next to an athletic looking blonde who was trying to calm him down. Jason smirked at the nauseous look on the teenager's face. At least he wasn't the only one nervous. "Prince Jackson, what a pleasure." Percy turned around at the sound of his name being called and gave Jason a surprised look. "So you're that Grace guy!"

Jason was taken aback with the informality of the prince and he heard Reyna give a snicker. "Let's go Grace guy." He gave her a glare and approached the boy who got a head slap from the blonde girl. "Percy! Show some more respect, you can't call him that!" She whispered loudly at the prince.

Jason smiled at the scene. Those two were lucky they got to act like themselves in public, something he often yearned to do. "It's fine. But to be clear, I'm Jason Grace and this is my personal servant Reyna. You are?" Reyna gave a small bow while Jason outstretched a hand that Percy didn't return.

He was giving him an untrusting gaze and didn't answer, but the girl did for him. "I'm sorry Lord Grace, he just has a hard time controlling himself sometimes. This is Percy Jackson, prince of Thalassa, and I'm his servant Annabeth. It's a pleasure as well to meet the prince of Empyrean." She gave a bow, but had to push Percy down to give a bow as well.

Percy stuck his tongue out at him which only cause Jason to give a bigger smirk. This Percy was less of a prince and more of a child. Jason was pretty sure Nico was his if he was up against that. "The king and prince will now see you both. Are you ready my lords?" They both turned towards the entrance, where the knights were holding the door handle waiting for a response. Jason and Percy both gave each other an equally competitive stare before both answering, "I'm ready."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there pjo fandom! I'm actually really excited for this story, if you guys like it hopefully I'll write more. So I dunno if it's going to mainly Percico or Jasico, what do you guys think? Leave a review, thanks!**


	2. Confused Feelings

"Can these idiots take any longer?" Nico groaned while playing with Hazel's frizzy locks. Her curls seeped through his finger's cracks, tickling Nico's hand. "Isn't someone eager?" Hazel's hair shook as she gave a giggle, making her hair look like golden thread in the light. "I just want to get this over with." Nico snorted as he released Hazel's locks.

Hazel turned around so that she was looking up at him. She was laying on top her knees on the steps under his throne, giving him a light smile. "Who knows, you migh-" Hazel was interrupted by a loud creak. "Hold that pep talk." Nico whispered to Hazel with a wink when a knight entered the room.

She muffled a laugh and walked over to the left side of his throne, standing with her hands clasped in front of her. The knight held the door only ajared so that he could make the usual announcement before anyone could enter. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Jackson of Thalassa and Prince Grace of Empyrean."

Nico laid his face on a palm, bored with the slow day. The knight pulled out a scroll, preparing to read the long agreement deal until he was knocked aside from a blurring figure. "Annabeth, it's cold out there!" Nico almost fell out of his chair from the sudden intrusion.

A teenage boy with sleek black hair and the most gorgeous turquoise eyes Nico's ever seen was standing in the middle of the room, grinning and getting glares from the knight he pushed. A blonde girl ran in bumping into the knight, who was looking very pissed off now, to the boy.

"Percy! What is wrong with you?! You can't do things like that!" She was waving her hands in dramatic gestures while scolding the boy who Nico assumed was Percy. Nico smirked at the ridiculous scene, before he heard his father give a loud cough. Hades was scowling and looked very irritated, but Nico could tell he wasn't too mad. Hopefully.

The two stopped bickering and turned to face Hades and Nico as if they forgot of their presence. They were both blushing out of embarrassment and looking down at the stone floors. Percy would glance up occasionally at him, which Nico returned with a smirk causing the teen to blush.

Hades gave a tired sigh before giving Robert, the knight that was pushed multiple times, the signal to open the doors. Robert gave an indignity huff and heaved open the large entrance.

A golden haired teen with electrifying blue eyes was standing behind the doors. He had his hands clasped behind his back and was smirking at Percy. Nico had to admit, both princes were gorgeous but then again most royalty are.

The blonde was wearing a white shirt with a collar under a sky blue vest that had gold designs threaded onto it that shimmered when he moved. His pants were a dark navy blue accompanied with black boots.

Percy on the other hand, was a lot less formal. He had on a loose aquamarine tank top that showed parts of his defined chest with green shorts that stopped at the knees. He looked like the surfers Nico sometimes see on the beaches.

Percy frowned at the blonde who strolled in to stand beside him. A girl with chocolate colored hair fashioned into a braid followed behind the blonde prince in harmony with his steps. A servant probably.

"Prince Grace I assume?" Hades was staring at the blonde with his usual dark demeanor. "At your service King Hades." Jason gave a bow as his supposedly servant mimicked his actions. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence. This is Reyna, my servant." The girl who was apparently Reyna gave a silent nod. These people were a bit too formal in Nico's opinion.

Jason caught Nico's stare and gave him a sly wink. Nico raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was looking at King Hades now. Something about him was strangely familiar. Percy on the other hand was whimpering under Hades's glare. "Prince Jackson, could yo-"

"I'm so sorry King Hades! I was just excited to, I mean, like I was-" Percy stammered as he tried to apologized. Nico glanced at his father who was looking a bit annoyed, but not angry anymore. When Percy was done trying to apologize he looked like he was going to cry.

Nico gave a small hum at the sight. There was a difference from him than most of the obnoxious guys Nico was forced to meet. He seemed actually genuine, which was something hard to find these days. "Prince Jackson please stop sniveling, it's fine. No harm done."

"Except to Robert." Hazel whispered with a giggle. Nico let out a small chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by the others. "Is there something amusing Nico?" Hades asked him quite loudly. Multiple pairs of eyes turns towards Nico with questionable expressions. "Um, sorry father. Please continue." Nico said, blushing at all the unwanted attention.

"As I was asking you before, are the plans suitable to your liking?" Hades was giving him that look that always ticked Nico off. That look that said, "I know you weren't paying attention, but I'm going to make sure everyone else knows too." "What were the plans?" Nico grumbled, annoyed at having to admit he wasn't listening. Hades gave a small smirk that didn't help Nico's attitude.

"Well there's two princes here," Hades gestured towards Percy and Jason, "and one of you. Originally you were suppose to spend the day with one prince, but since there's two of them you'll spend the afternoon with Percy and the evening with Jason. Then tomorrow you shall decide."

Percy was gazing up at Nico with those beautiful sea-green eyes and Nico had a hard time tearing his eyes away. "Um, yeah. Sounds perfect." Hades rolled his eyes before getting out of his throne. "Nico, Prince Jackson you're dismissed. Prince Grace, please follow me." Jason gave a nod as he followed Hades to a separate hallway.

Nico sighed as he walked out of his uncomfortable seat. Nico rolled his shoulders and arched his back as he stretched out his cramps. "Hazel, show Annabeth around the castle please?" Hazel nodded and gave Nico a not so secretive thumbs up before heading out the hallway with Annabeth.

When he was done stretching Nico glanced at Percy who was staring at him with a dazed expression. Nico smirked and walked up to the taller boy. Nico had thought they were the same height when he was on his throne, but now he realized he only reached up to the teen's chin. "Why is everyone taller than me?" Nico mumbled mostly to himself.

Percy laughed and leaned closer to Nico's face. "To be fair, I am six feet tall." Nico blushed as he felt Percy's breath on his face. His eyes up close looked deep as an ocean's abyss and Nico couldn't help it when his pulse sped up. Percy's lips skimmed Nico's cheek as he trailed closer to his lips.

Nico stumbled back as he suddenly pushed Percy away. Nico turned away from Percy as they pulled away from each other. "Sorry..." Percy whispered after a long silence. "Follow me." Nico sighed as he ignored Percy's apology. Nico started for a hallway, not waiting to see if Percy followed.

Nico felt guilty but he wouldn't let himself fall for Percy. He had to be an obedient son for once and follow his father's instructions. No matter how much it would hurt the both of them.

**/break\**

Percy bit his lower lip as Nico stalked towards the hallway. So close. He almost got a kiss from him. Percy was a bit upset when Nico pretended like nothing happened though, but he didn't hold it against him. Nico seemed like a reserved kind of person.

Percy pouted as he followed the shorter boy down the darkly lit hallway, confused at where they were headed. They passed some dusty antique paintings hanging up that was probably worth thousands. Flags with the Di Angelo symbol were dancing in the torchlight's flame. It was a painting of a pomegranate tree with three skulls at the roots.

"Ouch." Percy almost fell on top of Nico when he unexpectedly stopped walking. Nico turned around and straightened Percy out with an emotionless face as he dusted himself off. Percy tried to place a hand on Nico's shoulder but he was already walking again. Percy sighed and trudged down the dark staircase after him.

"Um, where are we going Nico?" Percy asked as he stretched his hands out, trying to reach for anything in the darkness. Percy yelped when a coldness enwrapped his right hand. "Relax, it's just me." Percy hummed contently to himself as his fingers traced Nico's cold knuckles.

"Watch your step, floor's bumpy." Percy nodded before realizing Nico couldn't see him. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Nico let go of his hand and Percy could hear his footsteps echoing farther away. It was strangely cold in the room but Percy couldn't figure out why. Weird.

A small light flickered to life near the corner of his vision. Percy turned towards it, where Nico was lighting a torch hanging on the wall. Percy walked over to Nico who was now blowing on the flame. "Now can you tell me where we are? And why is it so cold?"

Nico had that arrogantly hot smirk on and gestured for Percy to follow. After lighting a couple more torches Percy could finally see around the room. Well it wasn't a room exactly. The walls and floor were rocky, maybe obsidian? In the center of the floor was a large lake. The water had multiple colors shimmering through it that were dazzling.

"It's our underground cave," Nico took Percy's hand again and lead him toward the lake. "and this lake leads to the ocean. It's also why it's freezing in here." They sat down on the edge of the pool, silently staring at the water. Percy secretly gazed at Nico instead and let out a breathy sigh. The water reflected off his face, coloring Nico's pale complexion with light green and blue.

"I can see you looking you know." Nico turned towards Percy with a loose smirk that almost looked like a smile. Almost. "I wasn't!" Percy said defensively as his face heated up. Nico chuckled as Percy pouted embarrassingly. "You are so arrogant."

Nico hummed deeply and leaned close to Percy's ear. "And that's why I'm so irresistible." Percy shivered from his hot breath and unconsciously leaned closer to Nico. Nico pulled back laughing as Percy tried to lean closer to him, making him Percy's head fall onto Nico's chest instead.

Percy groaned out of frustration into Nico's shirt as Nico petted his head. "You're such a tease." Nico's chest vibrated as he laughed again which only soured Percy's mood. Time for some revenge. Percy gave a devilish grin and pushed Nico backwards.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise as he fell into the pool of multicolored water. Percy laughed as Nico sputtered up water and glared at him. Nico's hair was soaking wet so that his bang hung to his forehead and water droplets dripped down his face. "You looked like a soaked kitten Neeks." Percy mused as he rested his head on his hands.

"Don't call me that." Nico said darkly as he tightly grabbed Percy's wrist. Percy didn't even have time to react before Nico pulled him underwater. Percy felt a freezing coldness as the water engulfed him. When he got to submerge, Nico was grinning at him with a victorious look.

"I think that's the first real smile I've seen on you." Percy swam over to the Italian prince, grinning back. Nico look taken back from the comment and tried to scowl, but was blushing so much it failed to look mad. "Wa-I don't, you're...shut up."

Percy swan over to Nico until he had him pinned against the edge of the lake. "Awe Neeks, you hurt my feelings." Nico was staring up at him with those secret filled orbs of darkness. It was probably one of the things Percy liked most about Nico. Those eyes that seemed to be the same color of the obsidian rocks they valued so much.

Percy tried to close the space between their faces but Nico place his hands on Percy's shoulders stopping him. Percy's lips tilted down as Nico gave him a look of pity and something else that Percy couldn't decipher.

"Look Percy, I don't kiss guys on the first date. You're nice and all but I don't even know you." Percy knew it was true but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. And by Nico's expression it was obvious it showed on Percy's face. Percy tried to hold back tears and faked a smile. "Okay..."

Nico sighed and before Percy could react Nico planted a kiss on his cheek. It was a quick kiss and it wasn't even on the lips but it still send tingles throughout Percy. Nico quickly pulled away from Percy's flushed face. "Not that I didn't like that, but now I'm really confused." Nico chuckled and climbed out of the pool of water.

"You're nice but it's complicated Percy. It's better for you if we don't see each other." Percy pouted and got out of the lake after Nico. "But that's not your choice!" Nico had taken off his soaked shirt so that his wet olive colored chest was showing. It was hard for Percy to stay concentrated when that was in front of him.

Nico raised an eyebrow and walked up Percy until he was staring up at him again. Percy was startled when he saw his eyes though. It wasn't warm or teasing like before but now shone with a dark intensity similar to his father's glares. "I think it is."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I finally got to upload chapter two, sorry it took awhile my wifi is getting fixed and stuff. If you like this story, I have another Percico story called "Stares Lead to Kisses" if you want to check it out. Last but not least, if you liked the story so far or have any suggestions leave a review. I love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Mazes and Secrets

She was doing it again. Jason glanced over at the golden eyed girl with frizzy locks. She was staring at him for the third time. Jason raised an eyebrow at her as she quickly looked away. What an odd girl. She had been standing next to Prince Nico during their meeting, but they hadn't mention her name. She seemed to be important since Nico acted trustworthy around her, but she didn't look like an advisor.

How long has it been? Jason glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to his left. Only an hour since Hades had left him in the guest room with the girl. He had led him through the labyrinth of dark hallways to a room that seem to be in the higher areas of the castle. Jason was hoping to get to talk to Hades about Nico, maybe about his interests so he could know him a little better. But he had some other business, which wasn't much of a surprise being a king and all.

So he sat down on a random couch near a window and gazed out at Malavita Isola to pass the time. There were sparkling lakes among the lush forest and small houses scattered around here and there. The scene looked like it came straight out of a fairy tale. It was different from his home kingdom of Empyrean. It was more...free.

"Um, excuse me?" Jason whipped his head towards the golden eyed girl who had got up from her seat from across the room to stand in front of him. Jason wasn't really in a mood to talk, but put on a charming smile and faced the girl. "Yes?" The girl started fidgeting before taking a seat next to him on the cushioned couch. "Sorry to disturb you Prince Grace, but King Hades told me to ask you some questions."

Jason raised an eyebrow at the girl, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Why would Hades want information from him? It wasn't usually custom to do that... Jason sighed and threw the thought aside as he smiled at the girl again.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Jason grabbed the girl's hand that was previously on her lap and gave it a light kiss. As he released her hand, he glanced at the girl who wasn't swooning as he expected but was instead giving him a suspicious look.

She quickly replaced it with a cheerful one, but it still surprised Jason. Not in a bad way, just surprised. She kinda reminded him of Frank. He was never really impressed by his charms, which was ironically why he was one of Jason's closest friends. Hazel made a face and wiped her hand on the couch, which he almost laughed at.

"Well, my name's Hazel. I'm Prince Nico's personal servant." So that's what she is, a servant. Just a servant? How peculiar...they treat her very differently then the servants back on Empyrean. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Wa-um fine. Please continue." Jason hadn't realize he'd been scowling and tried to cover it up with a smile. By the looks on Hazel's face she wasn't quite convinced, but she apparently didn't care as she decided to start her long speech. Jason inwardly groaned as he could tell this would take a while.

**/break\**

The afternoon was a bit of a blur as Percy followed Nico around the castle. It was nice and all, but Percy kept thinking back to what happened at the cave. As much as Percy liked Nico so far, it wasn't much of a secret that the younger prince had a dark side. To be honest, it scared Percy a bit to see Nico like that. It reminded him too much of Hades.

He glanced at Nico who was talking to a guy about something. It didn't seem too serious since he laughed once or twice. It wasn't one of his small chuckles or smirks though. He was actually laughing, Percy almost thought Nico was incapable of that. Apparently not. Nico caught his stare and gave him a wink. Percy stuck his tongue out at the arrogant prince which he rolled his eyes at.

Nico had lead him deeper into the castle, much to Percy's distaste. He didn't like the underground so much, meanwhile Nico seemed to love it. Now Percy was sitting on a comfortable chair in a workshop like room. It had a large furnace blazing with fire, lots of dangerous looking tools, and a Latino teen with a soot covered face.

Percy almost didn't notice when the two started walking towards him. "So this is the new guy huh? I've seen better." Percy glanced up at the Latino who was now staring down at him with an elfish grin. He had chocolate brown hair stuck in odd angles with grease, some overalls stained with ash, and brown eyes that seem to have flames dancing in them.

Percy huffed and gave Nico a look that said, "Are you serious?". "He's only joking." Nico said with a laugh. "Jokes, it's what I do. Name's Super Hot Mcshizzle by the way." He thrusted out a hand at Percy, which Percy shook cautiously. This guy was either horrible at being funny or just plain insane. The Latino laughed when Nico jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Shut up Leo, you're scaring him."

"Okay... So what do you do?" Leo's eyes shone with pride and maybe a little craziness as he walked over to a desk littered with oddly shaped metal. Percy got out of his chair and followed him to get a closer look. "I'm an inventor! Well, not really. My official title is blacksmith but inventor sounds way cooler." Percy wondered why anyone would trust Leo with fire. It didn't seem like the safest choice. Not for Leo, but for the others.

Percy jumped when Nico leaned against his side. It was a casual move but Percy had to fight the urge to put his arm on his shoulder. If Nico didn't want to date him, he should really stop doing things like that. His pulse quickened when Nico stood on his toes to reach his ear. "Just call him repair boy."

Percy gave a halfhearted laugh but his heart sank as Nico stood back to his usual height. Of course he wasn't going to do anything. Don't be stupid Jackson. Maybe he should just give up on Nico, it was obvious that he didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't even let Percy kiss him. "Hey, um Percy is it? You okay man? You don't look too good."

Leo was giving him a concerned look as Percy got snapped out of his thoughts. Nico was staring up at him with worry, too. "Yeah, I'm fine. Being underground just makes me a little nauseous." That wasn't the only reason though...

"Damn it, I'm sorry Percy. I should've asked." Nico was giving him a look of worry and guilt. Percy gulped when he took his hand and lead him to the exit. "I'll see you later Leo." Nico said as he gave a small wave to the so called inventor. Leo waved back at Nico, but gave Percy a wink and nudge his eyebrows at Nico. "Give him a kiss for me Percy!"

Percy rolled his eyes and glanced back at the shorter boy that was leading him up the staircase. His midnight colored hair was messily thrown around his face and he had a slight flush. Was he blushing? Probably not, but Percy could feel a small grin creeping up his face.

"Stop smiling like that." Nico mumbled as they reached above ground. They were back in the labyrinth of hallways and Nico was leading him to large door. "Maybe I should take Leo's advice." Percy whispered into Nico's ear as Nico was opening the door. Nico glared at him but there was definitely a blush on his face now.

"You wish." Nico huffed as they he lead him outside. It looked like the castle's backyard, but that was an understatement. It reminded him more of the Queen of Heart's maze from Alice in Wonderland. It also seemed like the only place around here that wasn't covered in the color black.

There were bushes large enough to be walls that separated parts of the garden. They were standing in a clearing of impossibly green grass and some stone flooring. Small roses of red and black were planted near them along with some other plants that Percy couldn't identify. The sky was an almost electrifying shade of blue and it stun Percy's eyes when he he glanced up.

Nico, who was still holding his hand much to Percy's enjoyment, was leading him to a bench under a large cherry blossom tree. Nico brushed some petals off the seat before sitting down and motioned for Percy to sit as well. When he did he expected Nico to let go of his left hand but to his surprise he didn't. Nico was staring off to the side of the garden and pretended not to notice their entangled fingers. Maybe Percy still had a chance.

"You feel better?" Percy eyes shot up from their hands to Nico who was now staring at him. Percy had noticed that when Nico actually showed some of his emotions, his eyes lost some of that unreadable darkness of shadows and uncovered a beautiful shade of dark brown. His eyelashes were pretty long too and it brushed against his pale cheeks when he blink. Percy never thought someone's eyes could be so who's mesmerizing but his were just...wow.

"Percy?" Nico was now looking at him with that worried concern, which was understandable since he's been staring at him like a Medusa victim for two minutes. "Your eyes are really pretty." Was Percy's genius response. Percy's own eyes widened when he realized how stupid he probably sound and he could already feel a warmth spreading across his face. "I-I mean like, it's just really distracting! Not in a bad way though! Wait, I mean-"

He stopped sputtering like a fish when Nico gave one of those rare laughs. He had a bit of pink on his face but was probably not as embarrassed as Percy felt. At least he wasn't mad. "I guess you're feeling better." Nico chuckled as he gave Percy an amused look. Nico removed his hand from Percy's, much to his disappointment, to comb through his messy hair. He was still grinning but had his eyes close in a peaceful sorta way.

"If it makes you feel any better, your eyes are really pretty too." Nico purred as he leaned closer to the blushing Thalassa Prince. Percy gulped and looked away, he had to look at anything but those gorgeous eyes. He could feel Nico's hot breath on his neck now and he couldn't help it when he shivered from the touch.

Nico gave his neck a light kiss that sent made Percy's pulse race and his heart pounding in his ears. Nico stayed there in the crook of his neck, his lips just barely hovering over his skin. Percy wanted so bad for him to kiss him but Nico instead slowly pulled away. When he dared to look at the younger boy, he was giving him a small smile. It wasn't teasing or smirking, almost a bit sad. His gaze lingered on his lips for a moment before returning to Nico's eyes.

They were silent for a while, both content with just staring into the other's unusual eyes before Nico abruptly stood up. "Want to see the maze?" Nico said as he outstretched his hand towards Percy and gave him that usual smirk. "Just don't lose me." Percy grinned and took his hand as he followed Nico into the large bushes.

**/break\**

"So that'd be about it, thank you for your cooperation Prince Grace." Hazel gave the blonde a smile as she cleaned up the mess of notes she took. He had quite an interesting background, Hades might approve. Then again her Lord was very...picky? Yeah, picky would be the right word to describe him.

Hazel stood up and brushed dust off her skirt as she got ready to leave. She reached for her stack of papers before a hand landed right on top of it. She glanced at the blonde who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why do you need so much personal information from me?" The prince narrowed his eyes dangerously, which Hazel only sympathetically smiled at.

When she met him, he seemed like another spoiled brat and it only raised her point when she found out he was related to Hercules. If there was ever an arrogant prince, Herucles would be one. Hazel didn't want the blonde to see Nico, since he practically hated Herucles guts.

But of course she had to be a loyal servant and follow Hades's special instructions. Jason, who was apparently the blonde, had a more colorful past than he lead on though.

He made it seem carefree when she questioned him but Hazel knew how to read people well after a few years with Nico, who's impossible to read sometimes. The blonde had difficulty and pain in most of his life, not something she herself wasn't familiar with.

Of course he would be protective of that information, it left him vulnerable to Hades which is something you don't want. She didn't want to take that from him but family came first, and Hades was family.

"Prince Grace-"

"Please stop that and just call me Jason. You're practically my age and if I'm going to trust anyone in this castle, and honestly you're my best choice, don't call me Prince Grace."

Hazel was a little taken aback the sudden outburst but after revealing his whole life to her, she didn't blame him for being stressed.

"Sorry, um Jason... Anyway, I just wanted to say that Hades wants to know exactly who Nico's getting involved with and we keep everything confidential. So there's no need to worry."

Jason relaxed at bit at that but kept his hand firmly on the papers. "Hazel, right? This might sound weird, but can you make me a promise?" Jason's eyes were electrifying and deadly serious as they bore into Hazel's golden ones. She gave him a small nod.

"Promise me that I won't regret giving Hades these." Jason whispered gravely. Hazel knew her answer would determine whether not he would trust her fully. So she said, "Of course." Jason slowly removed his hand as Hazel picked up the stack.

She heard him give a tired sigh as she exited the room. Hazel started towards Hades office with the precious papers. Jason wasn't so bad. Maybe that's why it was so hard to lie to him.

**/break\**

"It's very...confusing." Percy murmured as he strolled behind Nico. The shorter of the two shrugged as they turned down right. Percy didn't want to say it but he had a suspicion that they were lost.

Nico looked thoughtfully at a interval but taking another right. Percy could feel his feet aching from the long walk but trudged along. It was getting darker too as the sun descended, causing shadows to dance around them.

Percy gulped and held the pale prince's hand tighter. The last thing he wanted to get lost in this place at night. He wasn't scared of the dark or anything, but he was scared of no one ever finding him if he did get lost in the maze.

But then again he would get to be alone with Nico. Not an entirely horrible situation then. Not at all.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Hades about this okay Perce?" Nico turned around to face Percy and stopped him from walking. Percy glanced down at the prince and nodded without hesitation.

"Great." Nico grinned and dragged him into a room, er sorta. We'll there wasn't a roof and the walls were the garden's bushes. Weirdly though, there was a carpet of leaves scattered on the ground.

Nico walked over to the middle of the ground and bent down to brushed some leaves away. Percy followed and curiously peeked at what the boy was doing.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw a large trapdoor under the leaves Nico pushed away. It was rusty and the handle on it creaked when Nico grabbed it. "Um, what exactly is that?"

The pale boy looked up at Percy and rolled his eyes. "What does it look like seaweed brain? It leads outside." Percy pouted at the unflattering nickname but didn't interrupt him.

"I had Leo make it and hid it in the maze, not that Hades knows, so I can visit the villages from time to time." Percy gaped at Nico for a second before grinning as well. "Sounds like fun! So, are we-"

"Duh." Nico smirked and walked over to a lump of leaves in the corner. He rummaged around for a while before emerging with a black cloak.

"I only have one, but-" Nico wrapped the coal colored material around him and threw on the hood. "people probably won't recognize you."

Percy was entranced by Nico as he walked towards him. It looked so graceful, the way the cloak swayed to his movements and shadowed his features. He moved like a shadow.

It made his skin look porcelain and his eyes an abyss of darkness. Not to mention his lips which were a light pink in contrast to his skin. So kissable...why is he so goddamn gorgeous?!

Nico looked at him with concern when Percy slapped his forehead. Great, now you look crazy.

"Let's go before you permanently damage your forehead." Nico chuckled as he heaved open the trapdoor. One thing certain about that boy was that he was a lot stronger than he looked.

Nico brushed away some dust that floated into the air. "When was the last time you used this thing?" Percy asked with hesitation. Nico gave him an amused look at his anxious expression.

"Don't worry, it won't collapse on us in case you're worried." Percy brightened at that until he added a dark, "Probably." He sounded serious. Another fact about Nico, he has his dad's humor.

Nico hopped down the dark hole and a small thud was heard shortly after. He didn't hear Nico give a signal so Percy followed.

As he landed on the dirt floor he saw a grinning Nico in front of him. "Thought you wouldn't come." "I tend to surprise people." Nico gave a laugh at that. Again that foreign sound that still astounding Percy every time he heard it. It was beautiful and strange, like the way you would hear a foreign language. You don't really understand it but it just has that mysterious beauty to it.

Nico motioned for Percy to follow him, which Percy obliged. They walked through the tight walls of dirt for a while. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, he got to be close to Nico. But the underground still made him uneasy so Percy was more than relived when they reached a ladder.

Nico climbed up with quick grace and opened the hatch before climbing outside. Percy on the other hand stumbled a few times and almost fell on his head. But it was all worth it when he was met with fresh air.

Percy plopped down on some grass and slowly inhaled the sweet scent. It was so much better that underground air that was dry and dusty. When he opened his eyes again he hadn't expect two to be staring right back at him. Especially so close to his face.

Percy jumped back clumsily, startled from Nico's sudden closeness. Nico only chuckled and helped him up.

Percy glanced around their surroundings. They were in a lush forest and in the distance there was a stone road. "So...we're really doing this?" Nico smirked as he covered the hatch with some leaves.

"Chickening out already Jackson?" Percy was about to reply with snappy response before Nico grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the road. "No time, c'mon." Percy probably would've done anything Nico said if he got to touch him. Both their pulses sped up with excitement as they ran down the stony road.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_I've been feeling so bad that I haven't posted anything for like two months, which I'm so sorry about. School's going to starting soon so I have to get ready and junk. Ugh. I've also got a Archives Of Our Own Account (ChellChell) and a Wattpad Account (_ChellChell_) in case you're intrested. I'll probably be posting my new chapters here first though. I also have a fandom Instagram account (currently at 1,000 followers yay!) that's mostly about PJO._

_So most of you guys are say threesome pairing but I don't know. I'm not really even sure if this is going to be Percico or Jasico in the end because I'm just kinda rolling along with what I feel with. I love both ships so much, but a threesome seems a bit too perfect..._

_Leave a review, thanks! _


End file.
